Different Than the Rest
by Project Rouge
Summary: Savannah Stone's life has always been normal. Good grades, her father loves her, amazing boyfriend. But at her prom with her boyfriend Carlos, her world turns upside down when he's kidnapped and she's named a demigod. What's going to happen when she's claimed and sent on an adventure with Leo Valdez and Percy Jackson himself? *Pairings: Percabeth, Thalico, Traitie, and LeoXOC*


**AN: Hiya to random people out there! :D So, here's my first story for Percy Jackson! Mah other stories are all Warriors and Nightshade c: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Percy Jackson. I would have to kidnap Rick first. I only own Savannah and Carlos ;D **

**. . .**

Savannah Stone raced from room to room looking for her prom dress. "Dad! Do you know where my dress is?" Her father poked his head out of the living room to look at his daughter. "I put it in your closet if you were wondering." Savannah shook her head and called back, "Thanks dad!"

Running back to her giant closet, she began to search for the dress and finally found it. "There we go," She breathed. It was a lovely dress, dark purple with diamonds on it. With a small sigh of relief, she put the dress on and looked in the mirror in her huge room. It fit her perfectly, and if she turned to the left, the diamonds would sparkle in the light and turn to rainbows.

Pulling out her phone, she found a text message from her boyfriend Carlos Valdez:

_Carlos: Hey Savvy, you almost done getting dressed? I'm about a few minutes away from your house._

Glancing at the clock, Savannah screamed and ran to the bathroom. "Oh my God! I have to do my hair!" Grabbing her flat iron, she flattened her hair just in time to hear the doorbell ring. Savvy reached under her bed and pulled out her black flats with small diamonds on them. Looking back at the mirror, she faintly smiled and waited at the top of the stairs.

Downstairs, Savannah's father opened the door to see Carlos. "Good evening Carlos." Her father said coolly. Carlos dipped his head. "Good evening Mr. Stone." He replied. Her father nodded and gestured for him to come inside. "Savvy's upstairs getting ready. She'll be down in a few."

Carlos nodded and glanced at the stairs. "It's almost time." He said in a low voice to her father. Mr. Stone froze. "It is?" He breathed. "I thought it was in a week!" Carlos shook his head. "Chiron contacted me and confirmed she's one. We don't know her. . . you know." Mr. Stone nodded and looked at the stairs also. "Give her this when the time is right." He murmured, and dropped something into Carlos's hand.

Carlos nodded, his dark brown eyes blinking at it. "I hope she'll be ready for the truth." He muttered. Savannah blinked from the top of the stairs and looked back at her room. "What truth?" She murmured. Shrugging, she headed downstairs and her boyfriend and father turned to see her.

Both of them sucked in startled breaths and they just stared. Carlos was staring at her with joy and love in his eyes. Her father was looking at her with a fiery pride in his eyes. Savannah smiled at them both and bounded towards her boyfriend with a bright smile. "Well, we ready to go?" She smiled. Carlos grinned and nodded.

Savannah smiled at her father and held him in a tight hug. "I love you dad." She whispered in his ear. Mr. Stone smiled and hugged her back. "I love you too Savvy. I always have." Savannah wiped a small tear away and she held her father closer. Carlos stood nearby with his fist holding something in his hand. Savvy finally released her father and she looked at Carlos and blushed. "Let's go."

Carlos guided her out the door and Savannah waved at her father. "Bye dad! I love you!" Mr. Stone smiled at his only daughter and waved back. Carlos and Savannah walked to Carlos's car and he opened the door for her, grinning. "For my lady." He bowed as he opened the door. Savannah laughed and stepped in, grinning. "Why thank you my kind sir." Carlos bowed again and raced to the driver's seat.

"Lets a go!" He yelled. Savvy facepalmed. "That was a horrible impression of Mario." She complained, then burst out laughing. Carlos just smirked and drove off, laughing with Savannah. Mr. Stone watched them drive off, a worried look on his face. "I hope she takes it easy." He murmured. "She must, for her destiny." With a small sigh, he walked back inside and closed the door quietly.

Both of them made it to the prom in less than 10 minutes. Savannah fixed her messy black hair and checked a mirror to make sure her light mascara didn't come off. Carlos escorted her out of the car and held her hand tightly as they walked to the entrance to the prom.

The two reached the entrance and walked inside. The inside of their school's gym was _huge_. There were streamers and confetti everywhere. Not to mention the huge banners saying, '_We hope you had a great year!_' There was even music blaring out of humongous loudspeakers on the stage.

Savannah smiled at the music. "It's so . . . perfect." She whispered. Carlos squeezed her hand and grinned. "C'mon, let's go get some food or something." Carlos raced off, excited about the idea of food. Savannah chuckled and started to run off behind him when a hand grabbed her wrist. She whirled around and mentally groaned. It was Dylan, this guy who always kept hitting on her. "Go away Dylan; I already told you I had a date for the prom."

Dylan smirked. "I don't care about your precious Carlos. I only care about you, Savvy." He reached out to stroke her cheek but she leaped away. "Stalker." She snarled. "Stop stalking me! I'm seriously sick of it!" Dylan's eyes went slightly wide as her eyes begin to glow a strange color; _violet_?

A violet color seemed to start to appear around her, and Dylan just grinned. His plan was working. Suddenly Carlos appeared, and the violet color vanished like snow on a hot summer day. "Carlos!" Savannah gasped with relief. "This creep was trying to take me somewhere." She spat.

Carlos glared at Dylan, who simply smirked. As Carlos led Savvy away, Dylan whispered in his ear, "This isn't over Valdez. I remember your cousin, and I will get the girl this time." Carlos just snarled at him and vanished into the crowd with Savannah behind him.

"What was that about?" Savannah asked. Her eyes glowed the same green as the violet faded from her eyes. Carlos's dark brown eyes glowed with hatred as he looked back at Dylan. "Nothing." He growled. "Let's just stay away from him," Carlos grumbled. Savannah hesitated but finally nodded. She looked up just as the song changed to a song she liked. Carlos smiled at her. "It's your song." He nudged her. She blushed and nodded. "I know. Should I sing it?"

Carlos nodded instantly. "Of course! You know the song by heart, so you should sing it!" Savannah turned a shade of scarlet and looked at the stage. "Fine, I'll do it. But you owe me 20 bucks after this is over!" Carlos grinned and nodded. "Go and sing it!" Savannah sighed and walked towards the stage and grabbed the microphone.

She whispered something to the DJ and he turned on the song again. People looked up at Savannah and just stared. Carlos thought she looked beautiful under a green and violet spotlight. Savannah took a deep breath and begun to sing.

_I'm better_

_So much better now_

_I see the light, touch the light,_

_We're together now_

_I'm better_

_So much better now_

_Look to the skies, give me life_

_We're together now_

_We've only just begun_

_Hypnotized by drums_

_Until forever comes_

_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_They said this day wouldn't come_

_We refused to run_

_We've only just begun_

_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_When Daylight's fading_

_We're gonna play in the dark_

_'Til it's golden again_

_And now it feels so amazing_

_Can see you coming_

_And we'll never grow old again_

_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_I'm never_

_I'm never down_

_Lying here, staring up_

_And you're looking down_

_I'm never_

_I'm never down_

_Live forever, forever_

_With you around_

_We've only just begun_

_Hypnotized by drums_

_Until forever comes_

_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_They said this day wouldn't come_

_We refused to run_

_We've only just begun_

_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_The sun, the sun, the sun, the sun, the sun_

_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_When the Daylight's fading_

_We're gonna play in the dark_

_'Til it's golden again_

_And now it feels so amazing_

_Can't see it coming_

_And we'll never grow old again_

_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_When the Daylight's fading_

_We're gonna play in the dark_

_'Til it's golden again_

_And now it feels so amazing_

_Can't see it coming_

_And we'll never grow old again_

_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You'll find us chasing the sun _

_**(AN: **_**Chasing the Sun by The Wanted**_**)**_

. . .

Savannah finished singing and everyone stared at her, then burst into cheers. Her cheeks went a bright red and she leaped off the stage. Carlos was grinning like a maniac as he handed over 20 dollars to her. Savannah just went an even brighter red and she stormed off, pride flickering in her gaze.

Meanwhile, Dylan watched her from the shadows and approached her. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here. A singing superstar, hmm?" Savannah snarled at him. "Go away Dylan. No one even asked you." Dylan crept forward until his blue eyes held her in his icy gaze. He begun to chant something and Savannah's eyes went slightly misty.

"That's it . . . come to me. . ." Dylan whispered. He leaned forward and gave her a light kiss on the lips. Suddenly Savannah gasped and she leaped backwards. The mist from her eyes cleared. "Don't touch me you freak!" She snapped. Dylan looked startled. "Who are you? Tell me demigod, or I will have the worst for you!" He hissed.

Savannah looked confused. "Demigod? What's that, a new nickname for me?" Dylan looked furious and he jumped forward and grabbed her. Raising her head to his, he kissed her full on the lips. Savannah shrieked in shock and she tried to pull backwards. "Carlos!" She screamed in fear. The violet aura surrounded her again and threw Dylan backwards. He let out a yell of shock as the mist threw him.

Carlos appeared, fury in his eyes. "You didn't dare." He spat. "You tried again, you SNAKE!" He roared. He threw something at Savannah then attacked Dylan. Savannah gasped as she caught it. "It's from your dad, Savvy!" Carlos yelled as he kept punching Dylan. Savannah looked at it.

It was a silver and gold ring, with only two stones set in it. One stone was a deep purple. The other was a clear stone; a diamond. When Savannah tilted it, the spotlights caught it and it turned to a sparkling rainbow. She caught her breath and put on the ring, surprised at it.

Dylan shoved Carlos off and begin to glow. His body shimmered and he became smoke. Carlos snarled at him and reached into his pocket, pulling out his trusty pocket knife. He clicked a button and it grew into a long bronze sword. Savannah stared at it. Dylan gave a howl of fury and attacked Carlos. "I may be a _venti_, but I can still get the girl!" He shrieked.

Carlos growled. "Not on my watch!" Dylan sneered at him. "I got your little girlfriend to kiss me, son of Hephaestus!" Carlos gasped and looked back at Savannah. "Savvy? Y-you kissed him?" She gaped and stared at Dylan. "No! It's not like that! He grabbed me and made me kiss him!" Carlos just stared at her, sadness in his gaze. "Then I guess I should just leave you two together, to rot in his mistress's cell." Savannah blinked. "What? No! Carlos, please listen to me-"

She was cut off as the wall behind her exploded and four people leaped through, weapons drawn.

. . .

**AN: Done! Now you just have to wait for the next chapter! *Hears cries of complaining* :3 I'm totally joking XD I ain't done with this chapter! So many ideas in mind it's not funny! XD So, here's the chapter I didn't end yet x3**

**. . .**

Savannah shrieked as a figure leaped for her. Two guys and two girls stood in front of her as a guy had jumped to her. "Are you Savannah?" He asked. His curly brown hair and deep, sad brown eyes resembled Carlos in that moment. Savannah just nodded.

The guy nodded. "Good. My name is Leo Valdez, and I'm your boyfriend's cousin." Savannah just nodded again, feeling lightheaded. One of the girl's rolled her eyes. "Gods Leo, can't you see she's going to faint? Show some respect." Leo grumbled something. "Jeez Piper, lighten up." He complained.

The other girl let out a cough, her gray eyes blazing. "Excuse me you two; we seem to have some monsters attacking us. Save the fighting between you two for later." Leo and the girl named Piper both rolled their eyes and Savannah stifled laughter. "Sir yes sir!" Leo yelled. The other guy laughed but got whacked upside the head by the gray eyed chick.

The guy who got whacked grumbled something. "Come on Annabeth, I just got my hair good for today! It's a prom and you messed it up!" He whined. Annabeth snickered and ruffled the guy's hair. "Well then kick some monster butt Seaweed Brain!" She cheered.

Savannah burst out laughing at the guy's name. The four stared at her. "Your name is Seaweed Brain?" Savvy wheezed. "That's awesome." She laughed even harder and clutched her stomach, falling to the floor in spite of the situation. The guy laughed. "No, my real name is Percy Jackson. That's just my nickname." He smirked.

Annabeth facepalmed and looked at Dylan. "Seems like your boyfriend is putting up a fight." She remarked. Leo looked over and gasped. "Oi! That's the guy who almost threw me off the Grand Canyon!" He yelled. Savannah stared at Leo. _Is he serious? _She wondered. Suddenly some of Dylan's loser friends appeared and became smoky. There were over 10 of them and Annabeth cursed in-was that Ancient Greek?

She drew a bronze knife while Piper drew a very shiny clear knife. Percy whipped out a bronze sword and Leo grabbed a huge hammer from a random tool belt around his waist. "Lemme at him!" Piper snarled. "He tried hitting on me!" Savannah shuddered. "He actually kissed me." She whispered. Piper glared at Dylan and charged him, yelling some profanity at him.

Leo muttered something under his breath and lifted his hammer. "Get him!" Leo yelled. Annabeth leaped into battle against the monsters with Piper at her side while the guys just stared at them. "Um . . . were we supposed to be attacking?" Percy asked. Leo facepalmed. "No bro, let's just let another demigod die cause we didn't fight and the girls are doing it for us."

Percy grumbled under his breath and sighed, then turned to Savannah. "So, you a demigod?" She stared at them. "Um, a what?" Leo blinked at her and nodded. "Yup, she's one. C'mon, let's get Carlos and just go." Savannah screamed and looked at her boyfriend. "Carlos! We're gonna save you!" Carlos looked at her with bitter eyes. "After you cheat on me with a _venti_? I think not." Savannah gasped and her hand flew to her mouth.

"You think I cheated on you?" She whispered. Her ex-boyfriend's brown eyes were bitter with sorrow and fury. "It's pretty obvious that you did, traitor." He snarled. Savannah stood there trembling, and it was Leo that stepped forward. "Bro, come on! She didn't even mean it, and it's okay. C'mon Carlos, let's just go to Camp Half Blood and forget it."

Carlos glared at his cousin and shook his head. "I've been with her for at least a year, and now she cheats? I should have known Savvy was going to do that." Savannah started crying at his words, and Piper glared at Carlos as she ran a monster threw with her dagger. "Idiot." Piper snapped. "Can't you see that Dylan did that to her on purpose? He tried hitting on me about a year ago, and it didn't work. He obviously got her under a spell for a second then it faded away."

Leo frowned. "Speaking of the evil espresso drink, where is he? I thought he was fighting you Carlos." His cousin frowned, then gasped. "Carlos! Behind you!" Savannah shrieked. Dylan flew in over Carlos's head and went to Savvy. "My prize for my mistress." He gloated. Dylan grabbed her arm and started to fly off with her. "Savannah! Twist the diamond on your ring!" Carlos yelled.

Savvy twisted in mid-air and found her ring, still shining in the lights. Twisting the ring, she gasped as the stone expanded and became a glittering sword with rainbows up and down the blade. With a growl, she swiped the sword at Dylan who gasped and dropped her. Percy raced forward and caught her in his arms. Savannah blinked at Percy and whispered, "Thank you for saving me." Percy just winked at her and glared at Dylan. "Fat loser!" Percy yelled, his sea green eyes blazing.

Dylan snarled and flew down again, grabbing Carlos's arm and yanking him upwards. Savannah yelled something at him. Suddenly the gym roof exploded and a vortex appeared, jet black against the purple and pink sky. Savannah stared at it, green eyes wet with tears. A hint of purple entered her eyes and she blinked it away.

Looking down at her sword, she flipped it and a ring appeared on her finger again. Twisting the dark purple stone, she gasped again as the ring expanded into a dark midnight purple bow and arrow. There was a case of jet black arrows in the quiver, and she notched an arrow, pointing it at Dylan. "Let him go!" She yelled. Dylan snarled at her. "Another time, my precious stone." He smirked.

Dylan crashed through the roof and threw Carlos into the vortex, laughing insanely as he did it. Savannah's heart went icy cold and she let loose the arrow, her violet eyes blazing.

Dylan twitched. _Violet eyes? Uh oh . . ._

The arrow flew at him with alarming speed. Dylan let out a wail of agony and shook as the arrow pierced his shoulder. "You will pay for that!" He growled. With a snarl, Dylan flew back through the vortex and into the blackness.

Savannah stared at where he flew through, violet eyes fading back to the shiny green she usually had. A woman's laugh echoed through the school and Annabeth narrowed her eyes. Two black dragons roared and flew through the roof pulling a golden chariot. A tall woman stood on it, eyes blazing. She laughed again, steering her chariot towards the demigods. A golden veil covered her face, preventing the demigods from wondering who she was.

Savannah stared up at the woman and felt a jolt of recognition. The woman stared at her, and slightly shivered. Then she turned to the demigods and hissed. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" She growled. "A couple of pathetic demigods, that's what." Annabeth marched forward and snapped, "Who are you? Why do you want to kidnap Savannah?"

The woman sneered. "I have every right to hate her! She destroyed my life the day she was born! Now, she will pay for her sins." Savannah looked at her and shouted, "What did I ever do to you?! I don't even know you and you want to kill me?!" The woman glared at her and turned around to the vortex. "At a later time, my _slave_." She snarled. The lady flew through the vortex with Dylan behind her. The vortex pulsed and closed in the sky.

Savannah finally realized what was going on and sank to the ground, disbelief in her mind. Her boyfriend thought she was cheating on her, broke up with her, people say she's a 'demigod' . . .

She begin to cry, knowing Carlos wouldn't forgive her. Piper and Annabeth comforted her, while Percy and Leo stood by with sadness in their gazes. Suddenly another guy burst in the gym, cheeks red from running. "Hey!" The guy panted. "Sorry 'bout the wait; there was a doughnut shop about a mile from here, and I couldn't help it . . ."

Annabeth facepalmed while Percy and Leo looked excited. "So, you're telling me that while the four of us were fighting monsters, you had doughnuts? Seriously Nico?" The guy named Nico huffed. "You would get doughnuts too if you didn't get lunch." He grumbled. Then Nico finally noticed Savannah. "Demigod?" He asked. Piper nodded and Nico tilted his head. "Huh. Okay, let's go back to camp. Chiron told us we could go."

"B-but what about Carlos?" Savannah's voice came out as a whisper and Percy looked at her sadly. "Sorry Savvy, we can't do anything for him now. He's Leo's cousin; he'll be fine, knowing him." Savannah just crumpled to the floor and begin to cry.

A flicker of a rainbow shone from a corner in the gym, and a woman sighed sadly for her.

**. . .**

**AN: THANK YOU STARCLAN/GLOB/OLYMPUS! This freaking took me like, 5 days to write it! Sadly, the chapters aren't going to be as long as this one. owo So anyways, Leopard, it is okay if I use your character from your story? :D? I think it would be cool :3 **

**Try to guess who's Savannah's mom is :D **

**Peace out homies! Wolfy, out! **


End file.
